


All in My Head

by AnimalGirl05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alix Redemption, Alix is a History Nerd, Alya Césaire Bashing, Bustier salt, F/M, Kim Redemption, Lila Rossi salt, Nino Can Cook, Nino redemption, Not a big fan of Bustier, Or Adrien, Or Alya, Singer Marinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimalGirl05/pseuds/AnimalGirl05
Summary: Children grow up wanting to be one thing but if pushed and pushed and told what to do they become the molding of what the person wants them to be.So what if a teacher pushed all of her students to have separate interests so that she had the most unique class.What happens when a certain heroine figures this out.On top of that, a certain sausage-haired liar is determined to ruin Marinette’s life.
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Lê Chiến Kim & Nino Lahiffe & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alix Kubdel
Comments: 26
Kudos: 317





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing a fic, and honestly, I have no idea where this is going to go. This was heavily inspired by @virgil-is-a-cutie on Tumblr (@bella_swan_deserved_better on AO3) and Tori Kelly’s song ’All in My Head’. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> P.S. The class is aged up to 16-17, so Lila’s been with them for three years.

_ What if Marinette wants to be a designer because one of her classmates had ripped their shirt or something and Ms. Bustier chastised Mari to fix it? What if Mari just scribbled and drew for fun until Ms. Bustier pushed her to do something productive with her scribbles? _

_ Children grow up wanting to be one thing but if pushed and pushed and told what to do they become the molding of what the person wants them to be. _

—

Today was a hard day for Marinette, to say the least. 

There is a school dance that night, but the bluenette was informed today that she is not allowed to attend because of ‘bad behavior.’ Even though she planned the entire event by herself.

_ And after I put so much effort into making my dress.  _

When the bell rang, signifying that it was time for lunch, Mari went up to the teacher’s desk to discuss this information.

“Marinette, remember what I told you?” the teacher asked.

“Yes, Madame, I should be setting the example so the rest of the class can follow,” Mari mumbled towards the end.  _ The  _ teacher _ should be setting an example, not a student! _ She thought to herself.

“Exactly! You are my star pupil and should be showing all of your friends how to be a good student!” Bustier said with that sickly sweet smile, “which reminds me, the other girls in your class told me that you said you weren’t making dresses for them for the dance. You shouldn’t refuse to do something nice for your friends, especially when they’ve done so much for you.”

_ Oh yeah, like what? Throw my feelings out the door and use me to get free things all the time? _

“With all due respect Madame Bustier, there are seven girls in our class, excluding me, and even though Alix doesn’t like dressing up like that, that’s still six dresses I would’ve had to make. They didn’t even think to ask me to make them any dresses until yesterday, which is far too late. And they don’t even pay me when I  **do** make them anything!” 

“Now Marinette, it’s not right to talk back at an adult. They are your friends, plus they’ve always asked you for dresses in the past, this should have been a given. You also should not expect money for everything you do, that is just being greedy.” 

_ Take a deep breath, Mari.  _ She had to remind herself. Getting akumatized over this crazy woman was not worth it.

“I have to pay a lot of money to get the fabrics and other materials needed to make the outfits I design, so wanting to be compensated for something I make that someone else uses for their benefit is not being greedy, especially when I’ve been told that my designs could be worth thousands by professionals in that field, if anything, I’m being generous.

“Another thing is that you keep insinuating that everyone in my class is my friend, even though you  **know** that ever since Lila came back, everyone except for Alix, Nino, and Kim have been ignoring me, only coming up to me to either yell at me or ask, no,  **_demand_ ** things from me.” 

Bustier rolled her eyes, “You and your friends are just going through a bump in the road, you don’t need to be so dramatic about it. You should be grateful that they want you to make their dresses instead of them buying something from an official brand.”  _ Oh no she didn’t.  _ “When I first started teaching you and your classmates five years ago now, you only drew doodles in the margins of your papers and sewed only when you had maybe a small tear in your sweater. I taught you to use those talents for something useful so that you can help everyone else, you shouldn’t be expecting things from other people because of that.” 

Mari just stayed silent, trying to keep a straight face, so she continued. 

  
“I’m disappointed that you feel the need to get things in return for every small thing you do.”  _ REALLY??!!  _ She sighed, “it’d be best at this point if you just went on ahead to lunch.


	2. Center of Attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the long wait! All the support and positive comments brightened up my days!!! Thank you guys so much!🥰 Everything has been hectic these past few months! I am currently working on chapter 3 as we (I, I guess) speak and it should be released soon!

**Lila POV**

_ “From now on, you and I are at war. You’ll lose your friends and wind up all alone and Adrien will soon be mine!” _

This wasn’t Lila Rossi’s first rodeo; she has been the wolf in sheep’s clothing enough times to the point that it is basically muscle memory now. She knows exactly which buttons to push to control a crowd. Three years ago, she joined Françoise Dupont. This school was different from her previous ones. 

The class has a  **huge** mob mentality because of Bustier’s teachings. This caused the class to sort of close themselves off from the rest of the school (thinking they’re better than everyone else) and have few friends outside of the group. Her being there didn’t help with that. Once Lila took control, she noticed they cut those other friends, and even their own siblings, off as well. The relationships  _ within _ the class even changed drastically. 

Nino and Alya broke up years ago due to the DJ using his brain and quickly realizing something was up with the new girl. When he confronted Lila, he was given the same threat and treatment as _ poor Marinette. _ Not too long after, Alix and Kim joined them and the four were the outcasts and ‘bullies’ of the class. 

_ ‘If only they knew,’  _ Lila thought to herself and chuckled.

Chloé’s little servant,  _ what was her name again? Samantha? Oh! Sabrina whom I can introduce to the best detective in the world of course! And blah blah blah.  _ Once she left Chloé’s side, the rich snob left for a fancy private school and no one has really heard from her since.

Kitty Section had a ‘revelation’ due to the  _ amazingly intelligent Lila _ that their band wouldn’t get the fame they want with their older member, Luka (another person on Lila’s list of potential threats) being in the band. So they kicked him out and he went solo.

The comic artist was easily convinced of dropping his writer Marc. 

_ ‘That one was too easy if you ask me,’  _ Lila regarded.

Alya’s dream of being a professional journalist went down the drain whether she has noticed or not. Lila knows this and doesn’t really care because the liar herself is still getting more popular on her (tabloid) blog by the day. And if anyone deserves the criticism it is most certainly Alya for abandoning the person she called her bestie.

Now, Adrien.  _ Poor, poor Adrien.  _ He knows Lila is lying and she knows this. He may be keeping quiet and sometimes even backing up her lies to keep the peace, but she’s not letting him off the hook that easily.

“His father just won’t free up Adrien’s busy schedule! It’s such a tragedy that he can never hang out with his friends.”

Adrien wants everyone to go back to being friends, he just doesn’t seem to realize that’s not an option anymore. 

The seemingly innocent Madame Bustier had been keeping her students trapped in the same class with the same exact classmates for years. This meant that she could mold her students into whatever she wanted without much interference. Lila figured out that Bustier pretty much set roles and goals for her students so that they were  **_unique_ ** and good examples that she could show off to the other teachers. 

_ Bustier was the master manipulator and no one had figured it out except for her. _

And because the class appears to be the most akumatized people in all of Paris, the rest of the school (since they’re the only ones who’ve put 2 and 2 together) avoid them all costs, excluding the “outcasts.”

Now, while Lila thought this was very cruel, it did make her goal a lot easier. Especially since Madame Bustier constantly let the bully keep doing their thing and told the victim to “set a good example” as to not have to deal with the problem herself. Lila wasn’t happy that the rest of the school couldn’t get under her grip because of this, but she’ll take what she can get. By playing the victim, being in the most popular class (cause the rest of Paris isn’t really aware) and having Adrien by her side, she is the Center of Attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Link!!  
> Tumblr Post: https://virgil-is-a-cutie.tumblr.com/post/190025534710/he-wasnt-he-was-really-sweet
> 
> Also, I don't know how to make it 1/?, but there will be more chapters (if anyone actually reads this)


End file.
